Full Moon Slaughter
'''Full Moon Slaughter '''is the eighth episode of Escape the Night Season 2. Episode Summary ''It is now midnight and the guests find themselves being hunted by a most unexpected enemy - werewolves. '' Plot Finally midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes, My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you. Then suddenly someone starts pounding on the door terrifying all of them. Alex then decides they should open the door and try to help the man. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves startling everyone Alison then asks why he then says that he took a gem from them showing the group. He then says if they save his son he will give the gem to them they then all willingly agree and follow him outside with lanterns to find quicksilver and wolfs bane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down near the fountain where they can find the wolfs bane. They arrive at the fountain and they start looking around and find a chest. They then need to find 3 keys to get the map which is inside this chest. Joey then begins to grab pots and smash them on the ground trying to get the keys. Then Tyler finds another one of the keys in the dirt. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They then unlock the chest and begin to read the map then suddenly a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, luckily they get away. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it this time with a combination. It then says only the horses can see immediately everyone pretends to be a horse and try to figure out the clue then they find blinders which answers the clue they now have the wolfs bane. Then there is more of a note "We stashed a safe in the trees along this road to hold the quicksilver we took from the southern bank." Then they start walking when Joey discovers the safe than on it there is another note saying "I've never seen anything like quicksilver before. To keep my men from stealing it, I split the combination into three parts hid one here, another in a greenhouse under the moon, and the last one is in the stone path where you need to keep an eye out for traps." They then split up into three groups Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison and the man check for the one that was where they were. Also if a werewolf comes you have to hide or he'll take you. They arrive at the greenhouse and look under the table and there are hundreds of pots they then begin to look around. They are still searching when they hear a growl they then crawl under the table and the werewolf comes in. They are still hiding the werewolf is on top of the table he then leaves. Then Alex and Andrea begin to talk about how they are wondering what happens if his son wasn't taken and could they really trust him. They then look up and see a light which is shaped like a moon it releases a bunch of balls then Andrea warns Alex that there is a werewolf coming she saw one. They then find a little piece of wood with the number 27 on it. They then return and Allison and the man have 13 and Joey and Tyler have 11 then Tyler suggests they split the number down the middle and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the man's son. They reach his son and have to put the quicksilver and wolfsbane and mix it together then put it over his wound then the boy warns them that they need to run because his father is a werewolf then they are surrounded by him and another werewolf then Allison demands he give them the gem because they did what he wanted. They are then told they have to run the gauntlet which is a 4 part obstacle course and whoever is last will be devoured by the werewolves. Then Allison after Andrea loses sacrifices herself so they can get away with the gem. They then go down the red hallway the elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them Characters * Joey Graceffa * Alex Wassabi * Tyler Oakley * Andrea Russett * Allison * Atticus * Dylan * Devourer Trivia Category:Escape the Night Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Eighth episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Episodes that allowed two guests to survive Category:Deceased Characters